


The Morning After (part 1)

by greenstuff



Series: My Reality Fairy Tale [3]
Category: Scrubs
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s the thing about hospitals, nothing every stays secret for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (part 1)

“Turk! It’s  _five_ in the morning, why are you waking me up?”

“Baby, JD isn’t in his room. He didn’t come home last night. You don’t think Dr. Cox…?”

“Dr. Cox did not murder JD.”

“But baby…”

“Turk! Do you have any _idea_ how long it has been since I got an actual night’s sleep?”

“I know and I’m so sorry, but--”

“No. I know you’re worried about JD but he is a grown-ass man and if he wants to stay out all night and jeopardize his career by coming in to work on no sleep that’s his business.”

 

 

“You would not _believe_ what time Turk woke me up this morning.”

“Four-fifty nine? Presumably right after I hung up on him.”

“He _called_ you?”

“Something about JD being murdered and buried in a shallow grave. To be honest I wasn’t really listening. It was four thirty in the morning. And I don’t really think JD was the one being buried anyway, _if_ you know what I mean.”

“Innuendo five!”

“Todd if you ever do that to me again I swear I will stick my foot so far up your ass you need a prosthodontist to help you eat again.”

 

 

“Psst... Blonde Doctor!”

“Janitor? Why are you hiding beside the women’s locker room?”

“Important janitorial reasons…”

“Right, well, I have patients to see sooo…”

“Sad about Dr. Dorian, isn’t it?”

“Oh God! Is Turk telling everyone JD is dead? He’s not dead!”

“Dammit! I can never catch a break.”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing at all. So what really happened to JD?”

“Swear you won’t say a word.”

“I promise I will _say_ nothing.”

“JD spent the night with Dr. Cox. Like, at his apartment.”

“Like a slumber party?”

“More like a _lumber_ party, if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t.”

 

 

“Turkleton!”

“It’s Turk!”

“No. Now, explain to me, Turkleton, why the janitor asked me to sign this? Aren’t you already married to the Latino nurse who scares everybody?”

“‘Help Dr. John Dorian by Legalizing Gay Marriage’…? Sir, I have no idea what this is all about. But it is total BS two people in love can’t get married because they have the same kind of junk in their trunks.”

“Is that some kind of internet slang? You know I don’t understand that.”

“I--”

“Never mind. I’ll sign. Who knows, one day Harrison will meet someone who isn’t a loser.”

 

 

 “Carla, is JD…?”

“Of for the love of… Turk! Bambi is _fine_! If you don’t believe me, _call him_.”

“Shhh woman, I’m trying to ask you if my best friend is… gay?”

“You don’t have to whisper it. The whole hospital is talking about him and Dr. Cox. The Janitor even started a petition to legalize gay marriage, which is a little weird because unless I totally missed something they only hooked up for the first time last ni… Turk? Why are you sitting on the floor? In case you haven’t noticed, the janitor pretty much never does his job.”

 

 

“Did _you_ know JD is gay.”

“Well… yeah. Actually, I think he’s probably bi because even though he was kind of into the butt stuff, he never could resist motor-boating with the twins, if you know what I mean.”

“We always know what you mean, Elliot. But.. how did I miss this?”

“You’re his best friend, Turk.  I think you probably always knew.”

  “Maybe.”

“But why didn’t he tell you?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think _he_ knew. I mean there were some clues let me tell you. I mean once we were— ”

“Please don’t.”

“Why are all guys such prudes?”

 

 

“Turk, baby, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, baby.”

“You’re still sitting on the floor. I’m seriously _this_ close to giving you a shot of penicillin just to be safe.”

“Why didn’t he tell me? Did he think I wouldn’t support him?”

“Turk, listen to me. You and JD are so bonded it’s freakish. Sometimes it feels like you and he are married and I’m the friend who just didn’t move out of the apartment when you married. If he didn’t tell you, it wasn’t because he didn’t trust you. Maybe he just wasn’t ready to admit it to himself.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it should be very obvious who everyone is. Just in case it's not...  
> 1: Carla and Turk  
> 2: Carla and Elliot, they're convo-bombed by Todd.  
> 3: Janitor and Elliot  
> 4: Kelso and Turk  
> 5: Turk and Carla  
> 6\. Turk and Elliot  
> 7: Turk and Carla.


End file.
